Visello
Visello Pareto, most often called Visello, was a statesman, orator, lawyer and philosopher, who served as the last Kaiser of the Dinamid Republic. His influence on the practice and study of the Dwarvish language was so immense that the all language in human society, particularly the Common tongue, was said to be either a reaction against or a return to his style of prose. Visello reintroduced elven philosophy to human academic study, as well founded the tradition of notaries that would come to define human and later elf legalism. He is among the most distinguished translators and philosophers in all of history. Many of Jade descent often refer to Visello as, "an elf in all things but his blood." Visello came from a wealthy municipal family of the equestrian order, and soon became one of the greatest orators of the late Republic. Though he was an accomplished orator and successful lawyer, Visello believed his political career was his most important achievement. It was his succession to longtime rival and former friend Horace Virilo that marked his role as Kaiser, and in the ensuing siege and rise of the Rosicrucians, he stemmed the tide and was a principle role in forming the Anti-Parish. Visello suppressed the revolt by summarily and controversially executing five conspirators, one of them being Saturn's most valuable warden, and herded worship of Saclis to outside the city. Prior to his role as Kaiser, Visello championed a return to the traditional republican government. Following Virilo's death, Visello helped support his friend's wife Eurydice and his godson Gaius Olivius, being a primary influence on the boy's speaking abilities and prose. In contrast, he laid a foundation against the Cultural Cleanse of the Rosicrucians, attacking them in a series of speeches. He was proscribed as an enemy of the state by the shadow government and consequently executed by soldiers operating on their behalf in CE 11, after having been intercepted during an attempted flight from Solernia. His hands were bound together and kept as a memento within Saturn's chambers; his tongue nailed to the Forum of the New Commons; his body hung in a cage outside of Lenorum; and his head delivered to his wife. Antarch's rediscovery of Visello's letters is often credited for initiating the beginning of his studies in antiquity, humanism, and classical Dinamid literature. In addition, he himself states that "the split of the Falians and Fabians was above all things a revival of Visello, and only after him and through him was antiquity saved from the darkness of lost history." Visello's authority and prestige has once again resurfaced in the modern day, heavily influencing civics and philosophy in Illyrian universities as well as having a great impact on leading human thinkers and political theorists such as George Steighart. His works rank among the most influential in human and elven culture, and today still constitute one of the most important bodies of primary material for the writing and revision of Dinamid history, especially the last days of the Dinamid Republic. Category:Kaisers Category:Dinamians Category:Solernians Category:Famous philosophers